


Perpetual Misdirection

by Overthinkerwrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Slight Lana/Linkle if you kinda squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biggest mistake Linkle ever made was not getting that blasted compass looked at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetual Misdirection

“Din dammit!” she roared as loud as her lungs could use the air, “this thing is worthless!”

Her compass was supposed to guide her to her destiny. It was not supposed to lead her to places that didn’t even appear on the map of Hyrule that was clearly not out of date… despite being written two centuries ago… by a half-blind drunkard… that was being paid half of what he was promised… and clearly not holding a grudge.

But that was beside the point!

Despite having gone through the Lost Woods, Termina, Death Mountain, and more fantastical places that defied description, Linkle was no closer to the castle than she was two weeks ago… or was it two months?

Time seems to pass by quicker when one is not paying attention to it. 

“Halt!” a loud voice boomed behind her.

Linkle turned around to find herself accosted by a half dozen men in patched leather armor and menacing looking clubs. 

She turned back to run, only to be surrounded on all sides and another blart of, “Halt!”

“Yerng lady, you’re cappered!” their leader slurred, clearly drunk, “’n now we’’re gonna roob you!”

Linkle frowned in response. 

Deeply. 

Angrily. 

When a legendary hero like herself was on her way to destiny, patience has a clear breaking point. 

She raised her twin crossbows, making it evident that these bandits had attempted to rob the wrong hero.

The bandits all threw their heads back and laughed at the sight.

“Haha! That’s cute!” another said, “What? Are they going to throw Deku nuts or something?”

The resulting explosion that sent them all flying away answered his question. 

The sounds of magical blasts, made possible for her weapons by that beautiful Twili woman and the Queen of Hyrule herself, and course language that would have made a sailor blush, filled the woods as Linkle let loose her aggression like a cucco pushed too far. 

Close by, and watching from a branch from above, a sorceress with dark brown skin, in white robes, a book at her side, and a staff on her back, looked on in amusement. 

If pressed, Lana would never have admitted to meddle in the affairs of Time, as things being as they were supposed to happen. However, she wasn’t above having a little fun with another hero whose destiny was… well… that was for another time.

She smiled again as Linkle, breathing heavily after beating the bandits soundly, stomped off. With leaps as silent as a breeze, she followed the young heroine… as she had done for the past two weeks… or was it months?

Oh well. To Lana, time was subjective and she had all the time in the world.


End file.
